Doom: Dawn of Damnation
by Soldier of the Future
Summary: The Doomguy's brief history and his thoughts right before he began his one-man war against Hell on Phobos and beyond.


_**Nothing much, really. Just a little short one-shot on the Marine's feelings right before he begins his fated quest to save Earth and the entire universe from spending an eternity in hell. For simplicity, he'll be referred to as Flynn Kane, a combination of both protagonists' names from the novelizations.**_

_**While I've always wanted to make a Doom fic, this is perhaps the best I can think of at the moment.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Doom: Dawn of Damnation<br>**

_"Mars, the red planet, and also the site of the Union Aerospace Corporation's interstellar research and projects. What a place to be. This barren wasteland is no place even for the weakest of all civilians or the toughest of Earth's greatest soldiers."_

The heavily armed contingent of around fifty USSMC soldiers were assembled outside the landing area of the spaceship landing pads, and every soldier was preparing for a quick and hopefully routine scorched earth mission-investigating and cleaning out an emergency disturbance on the UAC facilities of Phobos. Everyone fell into formation, each man and woman either carrying a shotgun, machine gun, plasma rifle, or in rare cases, a rocket launcher.

All were armed for complete destruction except one, though. Only one man carried a mere standard-issue handgun with him. The uniformed man's nametag read "Corporal Flynn Kane". He was a well-built male in his forties or so, with his hair neatly arranged into a buzz cut while scars from combat were predominantly featured on his exposed arms and face.

"Marine, I want you to secure this perimeter while I take my boys inside, do you copy?" The team's commanding officer demanded to one of his men of equal size.

"Got it, sir." Flynn Kane gruffly replied with obedience and without questioning. He watched the rest of the team move on inside while he was the lone man ordered to secure the perimeter of the landing base on Phobos, armed with nothing more than a standard 9mm Beretta pistol. He wasn't even issued body armor unlike the rest of his heavily-armed squad members, and that just gave him the impression of how well the United States Space Marine Corps treated him. For starters though, he was lucky that he could even claim himself to be still a Marine for starters.

Bu then, as a soldier in exile for one of his war crimes, what could be expected? They were just going to trash the poor Corporal by sending him to the cosmos wastelands of Mars and its two moons, Phobos and Deimos.

"_Morals have no place to exist in the military, but they goddamn just can't grow to accept them for various reasons. They can learn a thing or two if they recognize what is right and wrong in the first freaking place."_

"Don't worry about it, junior." One of the higher ranked soldiers mocked. "You can organize the mission logs of our ass-kicking once we're complete." On his comment, everyone laughed in hysteria, except for Flynn. While he would normally not take this as an offense, he knew that this mission was anything _but_ the ordinary.

"Yeah, I'll keep that in mind, meat." Flynn answered dully. He was in no interest of fighting with a fellow soldier as that could only further nail another offense on his already bad record.

The rest of Fox Company, the designation for the Marine platoon, were socializing with each other, having a quick smoke, enjoying a quick drink or two, or simply just preparing for their mission as each and every squad member armed themselves with bullet belts, shotgun shells, anti-armor rockets, and small containers that were identified to be energy cells.

"_The UAC has its fair share of violating ethical rules and regulations as they're out of governmental surveillance. If anything, they're trying to get all these men killed for nefarious reasons, but then, I have no place to argue for this. I'd earn a bullet in my head or electrocuted via the electrical char in this case-I've committed enough war crimes to file me 40 death sentences, if that was the case."_

It was just a standard day of patrol in the Middle East. Flynn Kane and his company were coming to a dainty and quiet village filled with sympathetic locals who welcomed the Marines (while the others didn't welcome them as such) but for inexplicable reasons, the commanding officer wished the Marines to fire on the civilians as he suspected them of sheltering insurgents and were hiding weapons that supplied the enemy belligerents of the United States. Many of Flynn's partners objected to this absurdity and of course tried to fight back via negotiation means, but of course the commanding officer was a bad-mannered one who followed his doctrines via an authoritarian philosophy. When things got too personal and the commander personally shot one of Flynn's friends in the company, he retaliated by beating his superior before crippling him with a well-placed pistol shot in the spine, and thus, forever rendering the bad-natured Marine commander a paraplegic.

This, of course, was met with unwelcome by the US Military, and such, Flynn was placed on court martial. While he was about to meet execution for treason, disobeying orders from a superior (even if it was completely unethical), and assaulting his company commander, he was given a new chance at life by being sent to Mars to become nothing more than a glorified Space Marine for the Union Aerospace Corporation.

"_At least I didn't have to die or sit in a cell and rot."_ The middle-aged Marine thought in an upset manner. _"There are opportunities for me, even if they reek of rotting flesh."_

He watched as the other Marines charge into the complex, heavily armed and ready to tear through anything that the UAC security guards failed to contain during their emergency transmission. The cocky, overconfident and eager soldiers thought it would be a clean sweep, where they expected nothing more than a toxic spill or as one of the soldiers put it as "ET having waked up on the wrong side of the universe".

They were wrong. _Very wrong_. A speechless Flynn Kane heard it all as the horrors truly unfolded themselves.

For hours, the horrific sounds of gunfire, explosions, screaming of pain and agony, bones and skulls cracking, blood splattering, soldiers yelling orders and for assistance, and anomalistic animal-like screeches, grunts and growls could be heard through Flynn's radio. The battle lasted for around a few hours or so, and the Marine in exile, despite gritting his teeth upon hearing the men and women be gruesomely slaughtered by…something or someone, could not do much as he bared the carnage that came through on his radio. Each passing second was a torture to the Corporal, but eventually, it died down, save for the sound of blood dripping and the distinctive noise of a creature chewing through flesh.

Getting to his feet after leaning his back against the wall after the carnage, he wondered if any of them were still alive.

"Corporal Flynn to Fox Squad. Is anyone alive? I repeat, this is Corporal Flynn to Fox Squad. Please respond." Beads of sweat formed on the Marine's head as he anxiously waited for a reply. "Dammit, someone respond! Get on the goddamn line already!"

Nothing. With the exception of the crackling of electricity, presumably from a broken wire (as the UAC were well known for keeping the majority of its utilities such as water pipes, electrical circuits and whatnot in very poor conditions as to save money for their research projects), it was evident that his buddies, or at least some of them, were all dead. All fifty of them were killed in the ensuing battle that lasted an hour.

"_Bullshit. Perhaps if I joined them in the fight, I might've died alongside them. Sure, I might have gone out quickly, but at least I wouldn't be stuck here, deciding what to do."_ He paused and rethought what he had just imagined. _"Nah, well, at least I have an excuse to quit the military, considering I'm outside of the US Marines' circle of command and jurisdiction."_

Looking back at the sleek assault craft that had transported the contingent to battle, he wondered that there was no way a lone man could be able to pilot the spacecraft. He also lacked the authorization and clearance to fly the ship, but then, it required the keycard of his newly assigned company commander who was so conveniently killed in the battle as he went inside with the rest of the soldiers.

He looked at his own feet. With nothing more than a bare utility uniform, a handgun with fifty bullets, and his own two fists, it was apparent he was going to have to go through the UAC facilities on Phobos, fight to the other side, and hopefully find some means to get off this forsaken moon. Hopefully, in the process, he would also discover the fate of Deimos, Mars's second moon, having suddenly vanished from the sky moments before the crisis spiraled out of hand.

He may not be able to fly off the planet, but at least he could hope for some reinforcements.

Wandering back into the spaceship, he tried to contact the main military command on Mars Base in hopes of receiving backup or at least some assistance. "Hello, this is Corporal Flynn from Fox Company. I request immediate reinforcements. Casualties are unknown but I suspect they're all dead."

Nothing except blank static blared through the speakers. A flash on the horizon caught Flynn's attention and he realized the cause.

"Shit, another ion storm…just great. What a day to be stranded in space, Flynn…"

Contact was lost with Mars command due to an ion storm, further complicating the situation for the lone Marine.

"_Just when I thought my day couldn't get any worse."_ He mentally pondered, spitting in disgust. _"They took all the arms and armor, so there's only one choice now."_

Strapping on his helmet and securing it firmly, he gripped his pistol as he opened the door leading to the front entrance of the Phobos Hangar. There was nothing in sight, save for several bodies of several unfortunate UAC security guards, barely functional sources of illumination, and some barrels that were overflowing with green toxic waste.

"_That's some proper way to store that crap. Were the UAC honestly that lazy in regards to properly store and dispose of hazardous materials?"_ He muttered mentally.

Animalistic growls echoed through the distant corridors, and the noises were caught in his ears. He realized there was no turning or running back now-he was knee deep in the dead, and they were going to hunt him out like they did with the rest of Fox Company.

Fear was the last thought on Flynn Kane's mind. In fact, he looked forward to ripping and tearing whatever killed his buddies and all those innocent civilian workers on the Phobos base but of course, he hoped that there was some substantial and sufficient firepower and armor protection within the maze-like complexes that awaited him.

"Whoever you are…you are doomed." The soldier grimaced devilishly as he slowly trekked into the complex, towards the sources of the noises with his trusty pistol at his side. He was going to make these bastards pay, one way or another.

Raising his meager standard-issue handgun, the war began. The eternal battle between the forces of Hell and a lone man with nothing more than a bundle of iron-hard guts, daring, and a sense of morality started and it would not end until there was enough blood shed to fill the Pacific Ocean.

And even to this fateful day, no one knows who this legendary warrior is. He is a savior of humanity and to all that still breathes with life and vigor, but there is no one who knew of his true identity with the exception of his now deceased superiors. But his wars did not simply conclude after the destruction of the demonic forces on Mars and its two moons, Phobos and Deimos. The conflicts raged across the solar system, ranging from one of the most fortified UAC facilities on Earth to the far corners of Jupiter's desolate moons. Wherever there was human presence, Hell's legions would make an appearance and unleash its sinful wrath on the often unprepared mortals.

Yet Flynn always stood defiantly against the invading hordes, sending the monstrosities back to the twisted realm from whence they came.


End file.
